darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Norune Village
Norune Village (also known as Nolun Village in the PAL version) is a small village in West Terra, home to 14 residents, including the main protagonist. It is located to the north of Matataki Village. The Divine Beast Dran protects Norune Village, and lives in Divine Beast Cave. __TOC__ History Norune Village was once a very happy and peaceful village. The main protagonist of the game Toan, as was stated earlier, lives in the village and was raised there by his mother Renee. The Divine Beast Dran is the key feature to the village, and he resides in the dark and mysterious Divine Beast Cave. In one of their many festivals, Norune Village members were gathering around a large bonfire dancing. All of a sudden things went in to complete and utter chaos when the terrible Dark Genie was summoned by strange dancers and a man named Flagg. The genie then completely destroyed the village, leaving everything in complete ruins. During the Genie's attack one of the town's windmills was about to fall on Toan's best friend, Paige. Toan broke into a mad sprint and dove in to save her, but it was too late. At the last moment, Toan was rescued by Simba, the Fairy King. Although the Dark Genie had destroyed Norune village, Simba had sealed the village and it's inhabitants in the Atla to protect them from the attack. The Dark Genie's attack had scattered the Atla inside the Divine Beast Cave. Simba gives Toan the Blue Atlamillia and sets him off on his journey. Toan then visits the Mayor, who was the only person to survive the attack. The Mayor gives Toan the key to the Cave so that he can find Dran, The Protector Of Norune Village. Toan then travels inside the cave battling monsters and collecting Atla. During his journey, Toan meets Xiao and Seda. Xiao was a stray cat wondering the Divine Beast Cave. Seda challenged Toan for his Atlamillia. After the fight, Seda decides that Toan is the rightful owner of the Atlamillia, and gives him a Changing Potion that will transform Xiao into a Neko-cat (half-human, half-cat). Toan rebuilds Norune Village, then heads back into the cave to confront Divine Beast Dran. Dran is found to be under the Dark Genie's spell, and after Toan wins the fight, Dran gives him a world map, making it possible to teleport between locations. With Norune Village safe, Toan moves on to Matataki Village. Georama My House: Keg, Chimney, Upstairs Storage, Renee, Llama, Stray Cat *Request: Place "My House" so that it faces east (Renee wants the sunlight to shine in her window in the mornings). *Reward: New party member: Xiao (use Changing Potion on the Stray Cat) Macho's House: Fence, Lamp, Annex Room, Barbell, Macho, Komacho *Request: Place Macho's House near Divine Beast Cave (they want a place to fight and train). *Reward: Stone Breaker Laura's House: Fence, Lamp, Cabin, Tricycle, Auntie Laura, Gina *Request: Place Laura's House away from the Mayor's house (the Mayor's tinkering keeps her up at night). *Reward: Gina will be grateful and gives Toan a Dran's Feather. Paige's House: Fence, Lamp, Cabin, Wheels, Pike, Paige *Request: Place Paige's House near the Pond (Pike likes to fish). *Reward: Pocket (+10 inventory slots) Claude's House: Fence, Lamp, Cabin, Bench, Candy Box, Claude *Request: Place Claude's House near Alnet's house (he likes the smell of her cooking). *Reward: Candy (only in the morning) or Cheese and Soap (only at night) Hag's House: Fence, Lamp, Cabin, Bench, Jar, Hag *Request: Place the Hag's House in front of Dran's Windmill, and save Divine Beast Dran. *Reward: The Hag will store items for Toan. Alnet's House: Lamp, Cabin, Stairway, Alnet, Carl, Llama *Request: Place Alnet's House away from the Macho Brothers house (she does not like them). *Reward: Fishing Rod Gaffer's Buggy: Supplies, Sign, Lamp, Odd Gaffer *Request: Place Gaffer's Buggy near other houses (he wants customers for his shop). *Reward: Access to Odd Gaffer's shop (the amount of items he sells is dependent upon whether Odd Gaffer hurts his back while putting up his sign or gets Pike to do it for him). Dran's Windmill: Dran's Blades, Torch, Dran's Horn, Sign *Reward: The key to the Divine Beast Cave boss chamber will appear inside the windmill. Small Windmill 1: Windmill blades, Ladder Small Windmill 2: Windmill blades, Ladder Small Windmill 3: Windmill blades, Ladder Other :Pond (x1) :Trees (x10) :Road (x25) :River (x20) :Bridge (x5) Gallery Norune_Village_(100).png|100% Georama Analysis Category:Locations